


Cups and Vases

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Series: Tender Sisters [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: But Aneela is : ), Dutch still isn't very good at pottery, Fluff, Gen, One (1) use of the fuck word, TENDER SISTERS, pottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: Dutch gifts Aneela a cup she made. Aneela wants to learn how to make pottery too.





	Cups and Vases

**Author's Note:**

> So many ideas for fics have come from the Green Queens discord server. Fucking hell, my list keeps getting longer.
> 
> I churned this bad boy out in about 20 minutes. Short and sweet. Enjoy!

“Aneela… Here,” Dutch held out a small wrapped object to her sister, topped with a small purple bow.

“What is it, Yala?” Aneela asked as she took the gift from her sister.

“It’s a present. I was just in a creative mood and I ended up making a lot of things,” Dutch said, trying to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal.

Dutch and the boys had some business on Qresh, and once everything was sorted she decided to pay her sister a visit where she was living comfortably with her wife Delle Seyah. In hindsight, she felt a little stupid for bringing the damn thing. If D’av or Johnny had taken a look at what she’d made they would have laughed in her face. She wasn’t quite sure how Aneela would react.

“Thank you, Yala,” Aneela offered a serene smile.

“Aren’t you going to open it?”

“Oh, I didn’t realise. I thought this was it.”

“Gods, have you never had a present before?”

“No, actually. Not like this.”

“Right… Well, just take the paper off and ta da! The present is inside,” Dutch couldn’t help but roll her eyes, but she had to remember that Aneela’s upbringing wasn’t exactly a pleasant one.

Aneela peeled back the paper carefully and revealed a lopsided cup with a wonky rim and a tiny handle that could only fit a single finger. She held it up for inspection, turning it this way and that. Dutch felt her cheeks heat up as Aneela scrutinised her work. Gods, this really was a mistake, she had to leave before she embarrassed herself further. Just as Dutch was about to take a step, Aneela smiled.

“You made this for me?” Aneela sounded absolutely delighted, so very childlike.

“Uh, yeah. I like to do pottery sometimes when I get the chance.”

“It’s… It’s wonderful, Yala! I love it. I’ll treasure it, always.”

Aneela set the cup down on a nearby surface before scooping her sister up in her arms, holding her tight. Dutch was stunned, but slowly wrapped her arms around her sister, relaxing in the embrace. They pulled away after a few more moments, and Dutch found herself smiling.

“You don’t hate it or think it’s ugly?”

“I think it’s unique and beautiful. You _ made _ it for me. How could I ever refuse such a wonderful gift?”

“Wow, okay, I really wasn’t expecting this sort of reaction. But I’m glad you like it. I’m going to go now, so I’ll see you around sometime,” Dutch was very feeling awkward with all the praise and physical contact so she headed out of the mansion and back to Lucy.

~

“Explain how you managed to rope me into this again,” Dutch sounded utterly defeated as she leaned against her worktop, arms folded across her chest. “And explain how the hells you managed to make _ that _!”

Aneela stood back from the workbench with a proud smile, having just finished moulding a perfectly symmetrical vase and decorating it with intricate clay braids and carvings. Dutch had invited Aneela over to teach her how to make pottery, and after a few hours this is what she produced. It was better than anything Dutch had made in all the years she’d been making the damn things herself!

“I don’t know, I just did what you said and added a little flair to mine,” Aneela glanced back at her sister and beamed.

“Show off,” Dutch sulked. “Put it in the kiln.”

Aneela carried her vase to the oven and placed it next to her sister’s creation: yet another wonky, lopsided mug.

“But I like what you make, Yala. No one could ever make anything like you do.”

“Aneela, a five year old could make something better than what I’ve done!”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Aneela walked over to her sister after closing the kiln, reaching up to stroke Dutch’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter if it’s ‘good’ or not. What matters is that you enjoy making it.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

~

“Woah, nice vase! I sure as hells know you didn’t make it, Dutch,” Johnny announced as he walked into the kitchen the day after the sisters had their pottery class.

“FUCK YOU, JOHNNY!”


End file.
